Priyat's Demise
by Stories with a term
Summary: Priyat is an abandoned town, in Ukraine. When, she gets sick of slowly dying, Russia mysteriously turns up. He promises, her a painless end, and a life beyond her town. She accepts, but when she sees the disaster around her, she regrets it, but ends it anyway. Based off the town of Priyat, from the Chernobyl disaster. Oneshot. Enjoy.


**A/N: So, the inspiration for this was nuclear energy. I have, been researching it in school, and found out about Priyat. For those of you, who don't know. Priyat, is a town, close to the Chernobyl nuclear plants. When, the number 4 reactor leaked, Priyat was evacuated. And, is now a ghost town. So, I wondered what the representative of this town was feeling, so it came out of that. So enjoy!**

_Ukraine muffled a sniffle, as she watched the residents being evacuated out of the town of Priyat. Her __people__, had to leave their homes, because of the Chernobyl reactor. The No.4 reactor, had blasted, and had leaked. The radioactive energy was too much, and her people need to leave the near bye town of Priyat. __But, already some had been affected by the radioactivity. Coughing, pale faces, and bloodshot eyes filled the town. Ukraine tried to help out where she could, but she was so upset, that she just turned into a blubbering mess every time._

"_Miss?" Ukraine looked down, to see a small girl. With big green eyes, and lovely black hair, she was a very pretty thing._

"_Y-yes?" She said, wiping at her nose with her sleeve._

"_My name is Priyat. What's happening to my people?" Oh, so the young girl was this town's representative. Of course, she was so young. The town wasn't very old._

"_They will be sick if they stay here. You should leave too." Though, she knew what the little girl's answer would be._

"_I can't. This is me. I am this town. I won't get sick. I promise. But, miss?"_

"_Yes Priyat?"_

"_Look after my people please?"_

"_Yes, I will." And, with that, the girl smiled._

"_I'll still be around. Waiting, for the day they come home. Bye!" She turned, and ran off._

(16 years later.)

Priyat ran throughout the streets, jumping on the ground. She danced around, smiling to herself. Some, might call her mad, others would say the radioactivity had gone to her head. But, this was just her. She slowed down, to a walk.

"I don't care what they say! I love my little town." Though, there was no one else left anymore, she still loved it. The buildings, were crumbled and were falling away at the seams, but it was still home. She loved it here, and this is where she would stay, for all of eternity. Or, just until her town perished. Then, she'd fade away, and be nothing but a memory. So, she was going to enjoy her time, as she had it. She heard walking behind her, and froze. Hang on; the town was still very contaminated. No one was supposed to come here. They only could, if they had a gas mask. And permission.

"Wow. You are brave, da?" Oh, she recognised that voice. It was Ukraine's big brother, Russia. She turned around slowly, and smiled shyly.

"Hi Russia."

"You know who I am?" He asked, seemingly confused. He didn't know, why this girl was here, and why she also didn't have a gas mask on. Well, she's not so much as a girl, as teenager. She was very pretty too. No, obvious deformations.

"I'm Priyat. Of course I know Ukraine's big brother!" She smiled broadly. Ah, that'd explain it. She was the embodiment of this town.

"You're still here?"

"Yes. I can't leave. And, well my town is still alive, so I am still here."

"But, there are no more people here anymore."

"Yeah, I know. But, I'm happy as long as my walls are still standing." She skipped around, giggling.

"Don't, you just want to be put out of your misery? Don't you feel pain?" Priyat's face fell, and she sat on a worn out bench. She sighed, and swung her legs.

"I do. I would like this misery to end. The endless feeling, of slowly deteriorating, is painful. The radioactivity is killing me, _very_ slowly. And, well I am lonely. But, it's worth it. To just be _here_." She said, twiddling her fingers.

"Why, do you subject yourself to this?"

"I really don't know Russia. Maybe, because I can't bear, to disappear just yet." Russia walked over, and sat down next to her. He wrapped an arm around her.

"You're afraid of what'll happen next, aren't you?"

"Yeah. What if, just because we are countries, towns, cities and states personified, that there is no heaven or hell? Just... nothing."

"Priyat, if you become one with me, I can show you the good side of the end. Disappearing, in a satisfying and peaceful way. But, you will still roam here, just as a ghost. I can put an end to it. To _everything_."

"Russia... I don't know." Priyat hung her head. If, she disappeared, then her people would never come back. And, if they did, she'd never be able to welcome them back, or help them relive their lives.

"It's about you're people, isn't it?"

"Yes, what would happen to them?"

"They won't come back. Not until this place is completely clean. And, that won't be for a long time. When, your people do come back. I will, put a new person in your place, to look over them."

"So, you will make sure I disappear peacefully, and not in pain?"

"Yes. You, will be blissful. I promise." He smiled kindly at her. He hated, to see her in pain. But, he knew this was right. He had to take her away. She was in pain, and he didn't like that either.

"I'll... do it." Priyat said. She turned her head, to face Russia. He nodded sharply, and leaned forwards. He pressed his lips to hers, and cupped her head. She melted into the kiss, and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and sighed into the kiss. Russia thought calming things, to control himself. _Please, put this sweet girl, out of her misery, and have mercy on her soul_, he thought. He could slowly feel her disappearing.

"Open your eyes." He muttered against her lips. Priyat opened them, and saw that her arms were transparent. Russia was staring at her, through the kiss, with kindness. The transparency travelled down her arms, to her clothes.

"Wow." She gasped, against Russia's mouth. It travelled up her, covering every inch of her body. Her head swam, beginning to become dizzy. Her mouth began to burn, and she wrenched herself back. She began to cough, and couldn't stop. Priyat got up quickly, and stumbled, falling to her knees. She turned around, and glared at Russia.

"You said! You said it wouldn't hurt!" She screamed, her throat burning. Her voice was hoarse, trying to hold in the pain.

"It won't soon. This... is just the beginning. Look around you Priyat." Priyat looked up, and her eyes widened. Everything around her was falling down. The buildings were crumbling, and falling apart, right in front of her eyes. The trees leaves, shrivelled up, and fell. The trees bent over, and drooped right down to the ground. The ground began to cave in, the buildings crashing into the pit holes. Car alarms blared loudly, as they fell into the dark pits. Sirens screamed, as Priyat struggled to stand up. Her world, was falling apart, thanks to her. Thanks, to her want to _leave_. She stumbled forwards, gripping onto a sinking tree, trying to hoist it back up.

"No! I don't want this anymore! Stop it Russia! Please!" She bellowed, pulling hopelessly onto the tree, as it sank deeper into the pit. She cried, sobs racking her body. She fell onto the ground, and let go of the tree, as it made it descent down the pit. Priyat buried her head in her knees, as her world came crumbling down. She sobbed, for her own foolishness, for her lost world... for her lost _people_. Her body screamed at her, to move, and she obeyed. She stood up dizzily, and ran backwards. Her eyes blurred, as she saw her home crumble before her. This, was all her fault! Priyat gripped tightly onto Russia, and brought his face down to hers.

"Please... stop it... please!" She choked out between sobs. Russia shook his head, and pushed her away. This... was worse than her previous pain. Now, she really _was_ in pain.

"I'm sorry. But, I can't. I can stop the pain though."

"Just... finish it. Please..." She trailed off, as she sunk down, her hands letting him go.

"I will. I promise Priyat, it will end soon." He bent down to her.

"Now! Do it now!" She screeched at him, and slammed his mouth onto his. She watched as the fading increased quickly on her. Russia tried to pull away. She was so desperate; she just wanted it to end... _now_. But, no matter how hard Russia tried to pull away, Priyat wouldn't let go. She was a very desperate person. As, her life fell away behind her, Priyat finally disappeared. Closing her eyes, and giving into the dark warmth behind them, she faded away. For _good_. The darkness, enveloped her, and cradled her, calling her home.

"Tell... Ukraine, that... she's the best..." She gasped out, as she fell backwards, into the pit. Her body, disintegrated before she could reach the bottom, shattering into many tiny pieces. Like diamonds. Russia stood up, and walked away, as the town engulfed itself, and then... just _disappeared_. He threw a sunflower, which he found, onto the old resting place of the town.

"Rest, my little sunflower. I will see you soon enough." And, Russia disappeared.

**A/N: Russia was a little ooc here, but I liked him this way. I hoped you enjoyed it, and please review! SWAT out.**


End file.
